FAQ
After you press the sign, you will see a button named "FAQ". Here has all the questions listed there. How do I get blocks? Tap the screen or swing your device in an axe like motion to break the blocks. When you have enough PPS, the blocks will break automatically. Links: Inventory, PPS What are Picks? Picks are the currency gained from tapping or swinging your Pickaxe. They are used to purchase small chests. Swinging will award more Picks. Links: Picks What are Lifetime Picks? Lifetime picks are the total amount of Picks you have collected. You can compete on the Leaderboards with this number! Links: Picks What is PPS? PPS is an acronym for Picks Per Second. It represents how many Picks you will earn each second. The higher the PPS, the more powerful you become. Links: PPS How do I increase my PPS? Increase your PPS by earning or purchasing Gear. Some Gear items will give you special abilities instead of boosting your PPS. Links: PPS, Gear How do I break blocks without tapping? As you gain more PPS you will break blocks automatically in each biome. Increase your PPS to break blocks faster. Links: Inventory, PPS How do I unlock Pickaxes? Use blocks to purchase pickaxes in the Buy Pickaxes menu or get lucky and see them drop in a chest! Links: Pickaxes What are Critical Strikes? A Critical Strike is an uncommonly strong swing of your Pickaxe that will do increased damage and award additional picks. Each pickaxe has their own chance to Crit, see this chance in the Pickaxe menus. Links: Picks, Pickaxes Why do some Pickaxe's have green DMG? These Pickaxes are special Vanity pickaxes that scale their damage based on the strongest Pickaxe you currently have unlocked. As you unlock more Pickaxes, these Pickaxes will become stronger with you. Links: Pickaxes, Damage How do I unlock other biomes? Spend blocks to unlock biomes in the Biome menu. Use the map on the bottom right. Links: Biomes What are Chests? Chests are in-game items that you can purchase and open to find treasures. They can contain random blocks, Gear, abilities ,and even pickaxes. Links: Chests What is the difference between a small chest and large chest? The large chest carries more blocks, guarantees rarer blocks, and increases your chance of finding epic treasures like gear and pickaxes! Links: Chests What Pickaxes can appear in Chests? Many pickaxes drop in chests! Check the pickaxe inventory to view details about each pickaxe. Links: Chests, Pickaxes What is Runic? Runic is an extremely rare resource that you can earn by some offers and if you really want them you can purchase at the store. You can use Runic to open Large Chests, upgrade your abilities, and unlock epic gear. Links: Runic What are Abilities? Abilities are special skills that empower you to progress faster with various boosts allowing you to break more blocks and collect more picks. Tap an Ability's icon in the Ability menu to learn more about that Ability. Links: Abilities How do I unlock Abilities? Abilities are unlocked by opening chests ,and some abilities can be unlocked by reaching new biomes Links: Abilities, Biomes How do I level up my Abilities? You can enhance your abilities with Runic. They can be upgraded in the Ability menu, which is the final tab in your Inventory. Links: Abilities, Runic What does the Mobs do? Quick! If you see an object come into the screen, tap it as fast as you can! Each object has a special effect that will help you. Links: Mobs What is Prestige? Prestige is the next adventure after reaching the Moon. It will level up Biomes, allow you to upgrade your Pickaxes, and transmute your entire block inventory into Runic! When you Prestige you will '''NOT '''loose any of your Pickaxes, Gear unlocks, or Chest treasures. The only thing that will reset is your biome unlocks and your block inventory will be transmuted. Links: Prestige How do I level up my Pickaxes? You must Prestige first in order to upgrade any Pickaxes. Use the Pickaxe Inventory menu to upgrade Pickaxes. Links: Pickaxes What can I do with extra blocks? Your extra blocks will be converted into Runic when you Prestige. Prestige is available after you reach the Moon. Links: Inventory, Prestige, Runic Where can I find X block? To find a specific block, try searching in each biome for it. Blocks are tied to their biomes. Chests also drop every type of block, but there is no guarantee which one will show up. Links: Inventory, Biomes Will I collect Picks when PickCrafter is closed? You will collect Picks at a reduced rate when the app is closed. To resume collecting picks, you will have to relaunch Pickcrafter. Links: Picks If I minimize the App, do I still collect blocks? You will still collect Picks, but not blocks. You must have PickCrafter running to break blocks. Remember! You can spend your picks on small chests, which contain blocks. Links: Inventory How can I improve PickCrafter's performance? You can reduce the graphics quality in the Settings menu. Lowering this setting to 'M' or 'L' should also reduce battery drain. When you lower this setting you will lose some graphics fidelity. Can I save my progress in the Cloud? Yes! Use Cloud Save in the Settings menu. You will need to enable Game Services on your device. How do I transfer progress between multiple devices? Use Cloud Save in the Settings menu to Upload and Download save progress. My progress was reset, how could I recover? When using Cloud Save you can restore progress in the Settings menu. Use the Download option from the Cloud Save to load save data from the cloud. How do I report a bug? Please report any bugs you find at: http://bug.pickcrafter.com Links: Known Bugs How do I provide feedback? We welcome all feedback at: http://feedback.pickcrafter.com How can I stay tuned to PickCrafter news? You can like PickCrafter on Facebook https://facebook.com/pickcraftergame You can follow PickCrafter on Twitter @PickCrafterGame You can follow PickCrafter on Instagram @PickCrafter Links: Main PageCategory:Miscellaneous